


Good Morning

by rollstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollstucky/pseuds/rollstucky
Summary: “Want you to do that.” Steve’s hand tightens around his cock and he has to pause to control himself. “I can be quiet.”Steve’s head drops into the crock in Bucky’s neck. “Fuck, baby.”“Please Steve.” Bucky pushes back against him, rolling his ass against Steve’s hard cock. He pushes down the moan from the action, trying to force his voice to be steady. “Want your cock.”Steve’s groan into his ear lets Bucky know he won. “Okay baby, okay.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 210





	Good Morning

Bucky can feel Steve starting to stir behind him, shifting his hips in his sleep, pressing his morning wood against Bucky’s backside through his boxers. Feeling Steve’s semi- hard-on does nothing but tempt Bucky to push back against him, but he keeps himself from doing so in the off chance Steve is still asleep. When he rolls his hips a second time, it’s harder to resist the urge to move against him as the blood moves from Bucky’s head to the lower part of his body. 

“Are you awake?” Bucky asks, a little louder than a whisper. 

“Mhm.” Steve hums behind him, his hips rolling again, this time slower and more forceful, deliberate. Bucky can’t help but press himself back against him, meeting him halfway, not able to stop the whimper that builds in his throat. Bucky doesn’t have to see Steve’s face to know it holds a smile. 

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Bucky’s voice comes about a bit shakier than he means it to, hoping Steve won’t notice, but knowing that he will. As Steve rolls his hips again, Bucky has to bite his bottom lip again to keep from whimpering a second time. 

“Is it bothering you?” His hips came to a slow halt. He can’t hide the amusement in his voice as he asks, arm tightening around Bucky. 

Bucky looks over his shoulder to find Steve already looking at him, blue eyes lazy with sleep and hair messy from last night. “Only when you stop.”

Steve smiles and his hips start to grind against Bucky once again, his arm around his waist tightening, pulling Bucky back against him harder, increasing the contact of their skin. Bucky’s hips and body respond instantly, pushing back to feel more of Steve. 

Steve’s hand then starts to move lower, covering Bucky’s hardening cock in his boxers. Steve hums into Bucky’s shoulder, peppering it with light kisses as he starts to massage his cock, matching his hand and his hips. 

Bucky can’t decide between pressing forward into Steve’s hand or back against his hips, his cock now rock solid against his ass. Despite his best efforts, the frustration and tension building push whimpers that turn into moans because of Steve’s teasing from his lips. 

Steve takes mercy on him when he decides he’s had enough, sliding his hand under the elastic of Bucky’s boxers. Biting his lip does nothing to stop his moan when Steve pulls him out completely, running his fingers along Bucky’s cock, his thumb spreading the moisture already forming on the head.

“We gotta be quiet baby.” Steve lightly bites into Bucky’s shoulder, causing Bucky to whine again and buck into his fist. “Nat is right down the hall.” 

Bucky knows he is right and tries his best to remain quiet as Steve continues his torture. Although his hand and hips are slow, they take Bucky right to the edge. When he squeezes tightly, Bucky has to turn into his pillow to keep quiet, making Steve let out a low chuckle. 

“Wish we were alone.” Steve’s lips travel from his shoulder to the shell of his ear. “Could take my time opening you up, hearing the sweet noise you make when I drive my cock into your ass.” 

Bucky usually is not a fan of dirty talk but Steve is the exception, he always is. His voice, his words, his suggestions all rollover Bucky, making every nerve stand on edge. “I can be quiet.” 

Steve chuckles and kisses Bucky’s cheek and ear. “What baby?” 

“Want you to do that.” Steve’s hand tightens around his cock and he has to pause to control himself. “I can be quiet.” 

Steve’s head drops into the crock in Bucky’s neck. “Fuck, baby.” 

“Please Steve.” Bucky pushes back against him, rolling his ass against Steve’s hard cock. He pushes down the moan from the action, trying to force his voice to be steady. “Want your cock.”

Steve’s groan into his ear lets Bucky know he won. “Okay baby, okay.” 

Steve plants a few kisses on Bucky cheek, pumping him a few more times, before he backs off. He gets on his knees looking down at Bucky. “On your stomach.” 

Bucky rolls onto his stomach instantly, pushing his ass up the way he knows Steve likes it. He hears Steve groans behind him, forcing his legs a little farther apart and sliding a pillow under Bucky. 

Bucky tries his best to remain still and quiet as Steve spreads his cheeks behind him. “So beautiful baby, prettiest damn thing in the world.” 

Bucky can’t help but push back slightly, wanting Steve to so something. “Can I taste it?” 

Bucky nods his head furiously against the pillow, losing his ability to speak at the suggestion. Steve’s lips press soft kisses everywhere but the spot that Bucky wants him to the most. Steve loves to tease, his lips gently pressing against Bucky’s back, his hip, his ass cheeks, before finally Steve’s tongue swipes across the tight ring of muscle. 

Bucky turns his head into his pillow, his hands clenched into tight fists around the sheets, his knuckles turning white. He told Steve he could be quiet. Promised him he could do it, and he wants to prove to Steve that he can. 

His promise only gets harder as Steve’s tongue continues to move against this muscle, his tongue forcing him to relax and loosen up enough to allow entrance. Bucky loses the fight with his body to remain still as he presses back against Steve, wanting to feel more. 

Steve continues to lick and press into Bucky, slowly opening him up with each pass. One of his hands traveling up to Bucky’s to intertwine their fingers. Bucky instantly takes his hand, holding it slightly on the side of pain. 

Bucky can feel his dick leaking onto his bed beneath him, pre-come spilling out as Steve licks into him, murmuring small praises as he does. Bucky can’t help but move his hips slightly, rubbing his cock against the bed to relieve the tension building. 

Just when Bucky starts to think he is there, approaching the edge, Steve pulls back. Bucky can’t help the whimper that leaves his lips. Steve presses kisses up Bucky’s back. “You’re being so good baby.” 

Steve presses a kiss to the side of his face before reaching over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube from the top drawer. He moves back behind Bucky just looking at him laid out before him as he warms up the lube between his fingers.

“Steve…” Bucky’s voice comes out as a moan, urging Steve to hurry up, the pressure building up, increasing his need for release. 

“You’re so beautiful baby, spread out for me like this. Can’t help but stare.” Bucky pushes his hips back, pulling a chuckle from Steve. “Alright, alright, sorry.” 

Steve gently massages Bucky’s already loose hole for a moment before sliding his finger all the way in. Bucky clenches and moans at the intrusion. “That feel good baby? Already loose for me.” 

All Bucky can do is nod his head as Steve moves his finger in and out, afraid that if he opens his mouth he won’t be able to shut it again. As he gets more comfortable, he starts to rock his hips back against his finger, matching Steve’s pace. 

Steve adds more lube before slipping his index finger in along with his middle. The stretch that accompanies the addition wants to make Bucky scream. His whole body tenses as he attempts to stay quiet. 

Steve leans over him, planting kisses down his spine and across his shoulders, not moving his fingers as he does so. “Relax baby.”

Bucky takes a shaky breath in, focusing on Steve’s lips delicately moving across his skin. As Steve continues kissing him, Bucky can’t help but relax, taking deep breaths. Steve continues kissing his back and he starts to move his fingers again. 

Once the burn turns into pleasure, Bucky rocks back against his fingers again. Steve leans back, watching his fingers move in and out of Bucky, continuing to moves his other hand calmingly across his back. “You take it so well baby. Fuck, wish you could see this. So hot. Tempted to just let you ride my fingers, see if that’s enough for you.” 

Bucky tries to speak but lets out a moan instead, not sure whether he is telling him to do that or not to. “Not right now. I promised you my cock if you were quiet.”  
Bucky nods his head violently, pushing back against Steve, begging for him to hurry up in his own way. Steve pushes his fingers in deep, curling them up and finding Bucky’s prostate. Bucky instantly whines, unable to stop himself. 

Steve continues to massage his prostate, pulling his fingers out before rubbing them against Bucky with intent. Through his labored breaths, Bucky can barely get out a low please. 

Steve hears him and adds a third, lubed finger. Bucky groans into his pillow, the burn almost too much. Steve doesn’t move his fingers right away, waiting for him to relax around him. Bucky tries to focus on anything but the burn in his ass. 

Once again, Steve leans forward, planting soft kisses. He then reaches under Bucky and gently tucks him a few times, both relieving tension and helping his relax. Bucky rocks back against Steve as he starts to move his fingers, stretching him further. 

Steve’s hand leave Bucky’s cock and rests on his side, running up and down it soothingly as his fingers stretch him. Yet again, Steve finds himself getting lost in watching Bucky’s body swallow his fingers. He always does. 

“Steve.” Bucky’s quiet plea pulls Steve back. He carefully removes his finger, whipping them on the bed before turning his attention to covering his cock in lube. Bucky does everything in his power to sit still as he waits for him, wanting to tell him to hurry up but knowing Steve would just make him wait longer. 

Finally, Steve rises up onto his knees, pulling Bucky’s ass up higher, forcing Bucky onto his elbows. He lines himself up and slowly pushes forward until the head of his cock disappears into Bucky’s waiting hole. 

Both Steve and Bucky have to fight to suppress the moans wanting to escape their lips. Steve’s hands latch onto Bucky’s hips, holding hard enough to leave a mark. Not trusting his mouth, Bucky pushes back slightly against Steve to let him know he can move further. 

Steve understands perfectly, sliding his hips forward, his cock going in inch by inch until he is buried completely inside Bucky. Bucky can’t help himself, he lets out a loud moan, one that could not have gone unheard. He couldn’t care less if at this point if Nat or another one of his teammates heard. 

“What happened to being quiet?”

“You try being quiet with a dick in your ass.” Bucky isn’t usually so curt, but he can’t help it when Steve is inside him, stretching him completely.  
“I can stop.” It’s an empty threat, both Bucky and Steve know it, but Bucky still furiously shakes his head, taking deep breaths, getting used to the stretch. It always takes a moment or two no matter how well or long Steve prepares him. 

He can feel Steve struggling to stay still over him, he always does. But, like always, he tries to help, leaning to kiss Bucky’s shoulders and rubbing soothing circles into his hips. 

“You can move.” Steve’s response is immediate, moving his hands back to his hips and sitting up again. He pulls back almost completely, leaving the head, before slamming back into Bucky, who is barely able to hold in his moan. When Steve does it a second time, Bucky can’t stop himself. He lets out a moan, pushing himself back against Steve. 

Steve pulls out and pushes back in a few more times, setting a steady pace, before Bucky moans again, unable to stop himself. When he hears it, Steve drives his hips forward sharply. Buried deep inside of him, Steve reaches forward and pulls Bucky up, setting him against his chest. Bucky can’t stop the sound he makes in both surprise and pleasure. 

Steve hand slaps over his mouth and the other rests on his chest, holding him up. “What did I tell you?” 

Despite the new position, Steve is still able to sharply push up into Bucky. Bucky can’t stop the sound that leaves hips lips. Steve slips two fingers into Bucky’s mouth and Bucky instantly starts sucking on them, closing his lips around them lightly and enjoying the salty taste against his tongue. 

Steve continues to pound up into Bucky, that new position causing every thrust to connect with his prostate. Bucky knows he isn’t going to last much longer, he has been on edge since Steve started rolling his hips against him. 

Bucky feels his body tense up as he gets closer to his climax, the noise spilling from his lips muffled by Steve’s fingers. “You like having my fingers in your mouth baby, my cock in your ass.” 

Bucky nods his head, trying to move his hips to match Steve but struggling to as his cock continues to leak against his stomach. Behind him, Steve continues to thrust up into him, muffling his own moans by burying his head in Bucky’s neck, leaving open mouth kisses against it along with the occasional bite. 

Starting to get sloppy with his thrusts, Steve drops his hand from Bucky’s chest down to his throbbing cock. It only takes four rough tugs to get Bucky to see stars. His whole body tenses as white streams fly from his cock, coating his stomach and the bed below him. 

Steve pumps him completely dry, removing his fingers from his mouth when Bucky slumps back against him, ass tightening around his cock. Steve pushes Bucky forward onto the bed, moving over him, pounding into him over and over, chasing his own completion. 

Bucky can’t do anything but lay there as Steve moves in and out of him, thrusts getting sloppier every time. The burn more apparent as Bucky’s sensitivity increase, but he doesn’t want Steve to stop. He wants to feel him inside him completely. Wants to feel him running down his legs after. Want to be reminded every time he sits down of what they did. 

“Fuck baby.” Steve pushes into him deep. Bucky hadn’t even realized he was speaking, the words spilling from his lips. If he wasn’t so out of it, he would be embarrassed, not that Steve would care. 

It only takes one more deep thrust for Steve to reach his climax, cock pulsing inside of Bucky, filling him up completely. He moves in and out slowly, milking himself completely into Bucky’s ass. 

When he is spent, he falls forward, his body weight pushing Bucky down into the mattress, making the mess on his stomach stickier. He kisses his shoulder lovingly as he pulls out of him, both wincing at the over sensitivity. 

Just like he wanted, Bucky can feel Steve’s seed sliding down his leg. Bucky happily hums under him, loving feeling him above him, loving being with him.  
Steve moves off him after a moment, sitting back to take in Bucky lying in front of him. “Shit, Buck. You’re so hot. Want to take a picture.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Bucky words are muffled by the pillow but he knows Steve heard him when he hears his laugh. Bucky laughs too in response, Steve’s laugh too contagious not to. 

Steve moves back over him, lightly forcing him to roll onto his back. He leans down and peppers his faces in kisses. Bucky is too spent and in love to stop him. He really is just like a puppy, bursting at the seams with love and affection. 

When Steve lips brush over Bucky, Bucky leans into it, pulls Steve in for a deeper kiss, one of his tired arms resting on the back of his neck. Steve smiles into the kiss, letting Bucky move his head exactly where he wants it. 

When they separate to breathe, Bucky lets his hand travel across Steve’s cheek, his thumb resting on his bottom lip. “I love you.”

Steve smiles brightly down at him. He dips his head down and kisses him on the lips again before kissing all over his face again. He burrows his face against Bucky’s neck, sucking a love bite into the warm skin, murmuring about his love for him the whole time. 

When he is satisfied, he backs away, looking down at Bucky, love sparkling in his blue eyes. “I’m gonna go grab something to clean you up.”

Bucky shakes his head. “Wait, just a few more minutes.” 

Steve smiles and plops down onto the bed next to him. Bucky rolls onto him immediately, wrapping his body around him, head resting on his chest. “I love you Stevie.”

“I love you too Buck.”


End file.
